Confessions: You've Slept With The Mudblood
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Part 2 of the Confessions Series. Harry Potter invites his ex-wife, Ginny Weasley, to Grimmauld Place where he tells her about the secret he has got, a secret which involves Hermione Granger and his two children with her. Ginny, however, has other plans... Pairings – Harry/Hermione/Susan
**Confessions: "You've Slept With The Mudblood"** – Rating **M**

Summary – **Part 3 of the Confessions Series. _Harry Potter_ invites his ex-wife, _Ginny Weasley_ , to Grimmauld Place where he tells her about the secret he has got, a secret which involves _Hermione Granger_ and his two children with her. Ginny, however, has other plans...  
**

Pairings – **Harry/Hermione/Susan**

Warnings – **Contains bashing of characters. Also features occasional swearing and scenes that some may find upsetting. Mentions of sexual activities are included. Some characters may be OOC.  
**

-Confessions-

 **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**

 **16th April 2017**

Harry Potter was just arriving from a visit to the flat he owned in Islington, London, having just spent some time with his true love, the woman who he had been having an affair with for 12 years, Hermione Granger. The divorce she had obtained, allowing her to leave her husband, Ron Weasley, had been finalised a few days ago and, between her and Harry, it was decided that she was going to take the papers to Ron and admit to him, once and for all, her deepest secret.

Harry was glad that he would be able to get the secret that he and Hermione carried out of the way, especially as he had finally managed to get shot of his now ex-wife Ginny Weasley, who he had divorced mere weeks after the annual Weasley/Potter Christmas gathering at her parents home, The Burrow. Harry had wanted a divorce for a few years, mainly as he knew he didn't love Ginny as much as he had when before his daughter, Lily, was born. It was all compounded when he found Ginny was ' _celebrating'_ New Years 2017 by sleeping with Draco Malfoy in the marital bed. Harry had only found out by chance, having decided to finish work early, he saw Ginny, wand out, commanding Malfoy to give her oral sex.

DMLE officials tested Malfoy as, when he was found with Ginny, his eyes were glazed over, with possibilities of being under the Imperius Curse. Having come back positive, Harry had tried to get his brother-in-law, Chief Warlock, Percy Weasley, to put his wife's case to trial, without success. Despite evidence being provided to him by Harry, as Head Auror, Susan Bones, Harry's consort and Deputy Minister of Magic and Hermione, Harry's mistress and Head of the DMLE, Percy refused to allow the case to be put to the Wizengamot. This allowed Ginny to walk away free of charge, contrary to Harry, Susan and Hermione's wishes.

During interrogation, Ginny confessed to Auror Rose Zeller, who was being assigned to the case as use of the Imperius curse, that she had forced Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot, Neville Longbottom and Kevin Entwhistle to sleep with her, using the Imperius Curse, and that she had not even had to cast a spell to get ex-boyfriend Dean Thomas, to sleep with her several times over the eighteen year marriage. Once she had slept with Boot, Entwhistle, Longbottom and Zabini, she admitted that she had Obliviated them of the times, meaning that they would not be able to confess to their partners or Harry about them sleeping with her, even without being able to do anything about it.

Harry, however, wasn't as clean as he made himself out to be. During an auror raid near the end of June 2004, Harry cast a Killing Curse at Amycus Carrow, a Death Eater who had escaped custody. Carrow had taken the Head of Elfin Rights, Hermione Weasley, as a hostage in exchange for dropping of charges and a Pardon from then Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, for Death Eater activity. A fight between the two occurred before Harry lost his temper and murdered Carrow.

Hermione took two weeks off following the hostage situation to recuperate. It was a few days after the return that Hermione visited Harry at his Islington flat, as she needed to give him some documents over to him from the DMLE. At that time, Harry and Ginny was not talking as she had accused him of having an affair with Lavender, despite them being second cousins, as Lavender's grandfather was his great-uncle. Harry truthfully denied the affair, but Ginny refused to believe him. Harry and Hermione got drunk, after Hermione admitted that she was unable to have children with her husband, Ron, however he was sterile, and had so the two of them had sex. The following morning, acting as if nothing happened between them, Hermione returned to her marital home claimed that she had worked late at the office.

After three visits to Harry, and three nights of sex, Hermione found out that she was pregnant with Harry's child. At the same time, Ginny was pregnant with her second child, but Harry and Ginny had several arguments because of the name they were going to give him. Ginny wanted to name him Albus but Harry wanted to name him Jason, after his maternal grandfather who he never got to know, Jason Evans. The arguments also were about Harry continuously working overtime at the Ministry, as the Auror Department was short handed.

Hermione gave birth in May 2005 to a girl who they named Rose, named after Harry's maternal grandmother, Rose (Brown) Evans. Rose was born, ironically for Harry, on the same day that Susan Bones, Harry's consort, gave birth to his son, Arthur, who was born to satisfy a Line Continuance Contract that the Black family originally penned with the parents of Susan's Aunt, Amelia Bones. This contract, once converted to a Line Continuance Contract upon the death of both Amelia Bones and Sirius Black, meant that it was up to Harry to repopulate the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones.

A year and half later, in November 2007, Hermione gave birth to a son, who she named Hugo James Weasley, named after both parents paternal grandfathers, Hugo Granger and James Potter. Harry wanted to attend the birth but was unable to as he was sent undercover on an operation by Deputy Head of the DMLE, Gawain Robards, who was Harry's predecessor as Head Auror in order to weed out a group of people who were made up of former Death Eaters along with other Pureblood Supremacists who call themselves The Cruciform. A few days later, Ginny gave birth to Lily Luna Potter, named after Lily Evans, Harry's mother, and Luna Lovegood, family friend and one of Ginny's third cousins on her maternal side. Again, Harry was unable to attend the birth, resulting in him sleeping in his Islington flat with Hermione as Ginny had barred him from the marital bed, Hermione using the late working excuse with Ron again to avoid going home.

Harry decided that it would be today that he would come clean about his affair to his ex-wife, the person who showed, on several occasions, to dislike Rose or Hugo, mainly as he enjoyed spending time with them. He heard a knock on the front door. He headed to it, knowing it would be Ginny, who he let in. She walked through the door, barging past Harry, turning her nose up at Susan Bones, who was on the stairs, heading upstairs to play with Albus, Lily and Arthur.

Ginny knew it was game time, especially after the conversation she had with her mother, Molly Weasley, the previous day.

 **The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England**

 **15th April 2017**

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the kitchen of her childhood home, The Burrow. She was seething over the results of the final settlement of the divorce that took place between her and her ex-husband, Harry Potter. Harry had given her thirty sickles to go with the shares in the Holyhead Harpies that the divorce courts forced him to give her.

"Why do I get this crap? Thirty bloody Sickles and shares in what is now a hopeless Quidditch team since I left it?" she moaned, her mother being the only one in the room. "I can't prove it, but I have a feeling that he has slept with Hermione? The Mudblood thinks she can get her claws into my man? For example, Rose has a darker shade of red hair and Hugo has crap eyesight to go along with messy hair, just like the bastard who I married!"

"But Ginny dear, he did catch you in bed with Draco Malfoy and that he has proof that you used the Imperius Curse on 3 Wizengamot members, and two other people. That is not counting the Memory Charms both you and I placed on him and Neville Longbottom." Molly said, looking at her daughter. "He will not forgive you if he decides to get his head checked over for Memory Charms, he will put the pair of us so far into Azkaban for Line Theft, we will never see the light of day again! I am too old for Azkaban. To top it all off, with Bones spearheading the campaign to get Harry elected as Minister of Magic in the September elections, we will be lucky if you do not get a sentence of being put through the Veil!"

"What do I do? Ginny asked, worried about the consequences after her mother explained them to her. "How do I get Harry back and eliminate Bones from the equation?"

"Easy dear, you are scheduled to meet with him tomorrow. All you need to do is worm your way back into his emotions with the help of a little potion." Molly said, handing a vial of clear potion to him. "Just a few drops of _Imperium Animo_ will get him under your control."

Ginny went to sleep easily that night, dreaming of Harry taking her back and forgiving her for her indiscretions. Little did she know what would happen the next day!

 **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**

 **16th April 2017**

Ginny threw her dragon hide bag, brought for her by Harry, onto the table in the Drawing Room and looked at Kreacher, the Head Elf of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, with an air of disdain. She tapped her foot, expecting Kreacher to bring her a drink or some food. Kreacher looked at his former mistress like something he had trod in.

"What does filthy former cheating mistress want?" he said, disliking her more and more. "Eye of newt, toe of frog?"

Suddenly the front door opened to reveal Hermione Granger coming in. She headed to the stairs shouting for Harry. After a few minutes, Harry returned from using his bathroom. He had returned to Ginny. "Now, I am not going to repeat my self when I say this, I am never going to take you back, not in a million years," he said, getting to the point, "I would never take you back, even if you subjected me to potions. Both Susan and Hermione know what my problem is with you, and to be particularly honest, I am in no way feeling charitable with you whatsoever."

"Why waste your time with Bones and the Mudblood when you can have me?" Ginny said, lowering her top, "Hell, Bones has her heir now, so you could get rid of her too,"

"No, I won't get rid of either of them. My marriage to Susan is irrevocable, so even if I could, I wouldn't divorce her." Harry said, trying hard not to lose his temper with his ex-wife. "The next time you call Hermione a Mudblood, I wont be very happy with you. Hermione is the most beautiful, intelligent woman I have had the pleasure to know and I am proud to be the father of her kids. The same goes for our kids, even with your occasional neglect of them and shipping them off to The Burrow when you want to go sleeping with whoever takes your fancy. I wished sometimes that I never knew you.

"Lily has told me about the times you've made Susan take them out, just because you want to sleep with somebody and she has told me about the frequent visits to The Burrow. At least I never stooped so low as to sleep with just anyone and wipe their memories." Harry concluded, getting annoyed with her even more. "Oh, and the Memory Charms that you and Molly did on me, I would put you in Azkaban for, but I doubt your brother Percy would allow it to go to trial."

"You've slept with the Mudblood!" Ginny snarled at Harry. "You have, haven't you? You've slept with the Mudblood! That's why Hugo's hair is messy like yours. You fathered Grangers kids. Does Ron know his wife has been playing away?" Suddenly she felt a slap across her face, making her recoil from the effect. She opened her eyes to see Harry comforting Hermione, holding her hand. "Did you want me to put out for you more? If you had taken more pride in our marriage, I wouldn't have had to sleep with Longbottom, who had a small dick, and Zabini, who was a complete god in bed compared to you?"

"Do you want me to kick the slut out?" Hermione asked Harry, smiling, "I am happy to take care of the trash."

Harry nodded, and with that, Ginny found herself thrown out of Number 12. Returning from escorting Ginny out, Hermione hugged Harry, kissing him, tounges duelling for dominance. The door opened and they turned around.

"Hermione, you need to tell Ron the truth." Susan said, walking into the Drawing Room, having spent some time with Albus, Lily and Arthur, "If you don't, Ginny will tell him and it will make it worse between the three of you."

"I was planning on telling him tomorrow." Hermione responded, grabbing her bag from the sofa. "I don't want to, but I must do so." With that, Hermione Granger left Grimmauld Place and her boyfriend, heading for one final night at Red Heaven and with it, the end of her marriage.

-Confessions-

 **A/N** – Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's _**Harry Potter**_ series. All rights to their various owners/creators.

The _After The Battle Mystery Attacker_ poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 2nd May 2016. Just like the Page called " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

Please remember to review as it means that I can improve my stories…thanks

 _Coming up in **Confessions**_ **: _They're Not Your Kids,_** _Hermione tells Ron the truth about her sleeping with Harry and the fact that the two people that he thought was his kids, Rose and Hugo, are Harry's kids._


End file.
